Mittens or mitts are widely used to protect a wearer's hands from all types of deleterious substances and conditions. One such product is the well-known oven mitt for handling hot containers or utensils in the kitchen.
An oven mitt is normally designed for use on one hand. However, so-called double oven mitts are known, as illustrated in British Pat. No. 829,472. The latter finds particularly advantageous application in the handling of large oven dishes such as casseroles. The present invention is concerned with a new and improved "double oven mitt" construction.